Romulus
by Ebilein
Summary: Romulus & Remus (Gründer Roms); Remus Lupin und sein Bruder Romulus Lupin. Achtung! Irgendwie Krank, Traurig. [COMPLETE]


Romulus 

**ROMULUS**

_von EbiPotter_

**Summary:** Romulus und Remus - die klassische römische Sage der Gründung Roms in neuem Gewand und mit neuem Ausgang ... 

**Rating:** PG-13 genügt. Könnte aber am Schluss ängstigend sein. Oder krank, wie man es bezeichnen will. 

**Disclaimer:** Remus ist (c) J.K.Rowling. Romulus Lupin ist meins :) (zwar nicht ganz, er gehört auch so stückchenweise denen, die die Sage von Romulus und Remus erfunden haben) 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Romulus?" 

Ich starre auf die Decke. Warum habe ich jetzt den Namen meines Bruders gesagt? Ich weiß es nicht. 

Weiß ... die Decke ist weiß. Warum eigentlich? Mutter hasst weiß. Wird zu schnell dreckig, sagt sie immer. Merkwürdig, vieles in unserem Haus ist weiß. Vielleicht auch nur, weil es gebaut worden war, bevor Mutter groß war und wusste, dass sie weiß hasste. 

Sie hasst weiß - ich hasse Dunkelheit. Vielleicht habe ich deshalb nach meinem Bruder gerufen. Es ist Nacht, und es ist dunkel. Obwohl ... ich hasse die Dunkelheit nicht. Nicht wirklich. Ich fürchte sie nur. 

"Was ist denn, Remus?" 

Er hat mich also gehört. 

Ich höre, wie er sich auf dem Bett bewegt. Vielleicht setzt er sich auf, um nach mir zu sehen. 

Ich stelle mich schlafend. 

Nein, er hat sich nicht aufgesetzt. 

Er schnarcht wieder. 

Aber nicht so wie Vater ... er schnarcht anders. Bei ihm könnte man sogar meinen, Schnarchen sei elegant und vornehm. 

Ich schlafe mit meinem Bruder in einem Zimmer, weil das Schlafzimmer meiner Eltern in einem anderen Flügel ist. Sie wissen, dass ich die Dunkelheit fürchte. Und dass es zu weit wäre, um in der Nacht zu ihnen zu gehen. 

Unser Haus ist groß, wenn nicht sogar riesig. Mein Bruder sagt, Hogwarts ist noch viel größer. Das kann ich fast nicht glauben, immerhin ist unser Haus ... wie schon gesagt, riesig. 

Obwohl ... in Hogwarts sind viel mehr Menschen als hier. Das weiß ich, denn Romulus hat mir einmal sein Jahrbuch gezeigt. 

Romulus ist richtig begabt im Zaubern. Er wird einmal ein großer Zauberer, sagt Vater. 

Merkwürdig ... über mich hat er so etwas nicht gesagt. 

Ich hasse die Dunkelheit nicht, ich fürchte sie. 

Meinen Bruder fürchte ich nicht, aber ich glaube, ich hasse ihn. 

~*~

"Guten Morgen, Romulus." 

Seltsam. 

Obwohl Mutter die selben Worte zu mir gesagt hatte, klangen sie bei ihm anders. Und sie sagte es mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen. Bei mir hatte sie das nicht getan. 

Ich bin jetzt fast sechs Jahre alt. Mutter sagt, ich sei jetzt alt genug, lesen und schreiben zu lernen. 

Wie wenig sie doch über mich weiß. Ich kann schon lesen. Beim Schreiben habe ich aber noch manchmal Probleme. 

Romulus ist jetzt fünfzehn. Zehn Jahre älter als ich. 

Vielleicht weiß Mutter nicht, das ich schon lesen kann, weil sie schon alt ist ... 

Obwohl, alt ist nicht das richtige Wort. Weise? Nein, dann wüsste sie es. 

~*~

"Romulus, spiel doch ein wenig mit deinem Bruder." 

Vater will mich doch nur loswerden. Das spüre ich. 

~*~

"Romulus, kommst du mit?" 

Ich deute auf den Wald. Es ist Abend, und die Sonne geht schon fast unter. 

"Geh doch allein, Remus ... ich habe keine Lust." 

Ich seufze. Gut, dann gehe ich allein. 

"Aber komm spätestens in einer halben Stunde wieder ..." 

Er sorgt sich um mich ... 

"... sonst ist Mutter böse." 

Nein. Das würde er nie tun. 

Niemand sorgt sich um mich. Das wäre ja auch reine Zeitverschwendung. 

Niemand würde es tun. 

~*~

"Romulus?" 

Ich habe Angst. 

Nicht vor der Dunkelheit, obwohl es dunkel ist. 

Ich habe Angst vor allem, was um mich ist. 

Ich habe mich im Wald verirrt. Der Mond steht oben am Himmel und leuchtet schwach. 

Es ist Vollmond. 

Etwas bewegt sich hinter mir. 

Ich fahre herum, zittere. 

Nichts dort. Nur Dunkelheit. 

Die Dunkelheit, die ich fürchte. 

Ich schließe die Augen. 

Obwohl es dann auch um mich dunkel wird, und ich nicht einmal mehr den Mond sehe. 

Ich fürchte den Mond. 

Weshalb, weiß ich nicht. Sonst hatte er mir immer gefallen. 

Der Mond war kalt. Er war keine Lichtquelle. Er war nur kaltes Gestein, das Licht reflektierte. 

Ähnlich wie Silber. 

Etwas kratzt mich am Rücken. Blut rinnt hinab und ich verliere das Bewusstsein. 

~*~

"Romulus?" 

Verschwommen sehe ich meinen Bruder vor mir. Er ist bleich. 

"Remus ..." 

Er sorgt sich. Um mich. Was niemand sonst tun würde. 

Er tritt zur Seite. 

Es ist noch immer Nacht. Ich sehe den Vollmond über mir. 

Ich fürchte ihn. Jetzt weiß ich weshalb. 

Ich schließe die Augen. Schmerz durchzuckt mich. Macht mir das Atmen schwer. 

Ich öffne die Augen. Sehe den Mond. 

Schaue zur Seite. Sehe meinen Bruder. 

Er ist noch bleicher als zuvor. 

Nein, ich hasse die Dunkelheit nicht. Ich hasse auch meinen Bruder nicht. 

Ich spüre, dass ich Krallen auf meiner Hand habe ... es war keine Hand. 

Ich hasse Romulus wirklich nicht ... 

Es war eine Pranke. Mit langen, scharfen Krallen. 

Ich habe Mitleid mit ihm. 

Bevor ich weiß, was ich tue, bin ich über ihm. 

Ich glaube, ich verstehe ihn. Es ist nicht gut, immer der perfekte Mensch zu sein. Es tut weh, wenn man die Menschen enttäuscht. 

Ich habe tatsächlich Mitleid mit ihm. 

Alle glauben, er ist perfekt. Aber er ist es nicht. Und das tut ihm selbst weh. 

Mehr noch, als die Wunden, die ich ihm zufüge. 

Das Blut rinnt über seinen Körper. Sein Umhang ist längst zerfetzt. 

Seine Augen sehen mich an. Er schreit nicht. 

Seine braunen Augen sehen mich an. 

Ich will ihn von seinem Leiden erlösen. Es tut ihm weh, wenn er andere enttäuscht. Alle glauben, er ist perfekt. 

Ich versetzte ihm noch einen Hieb. 

Blut rinnt über seinen muskulösen Oberkörper. 

Und seine braunen Augen sehen mich an ... ich kann ihren Blick nicht verstehen. 

Noch einmal kratzen meine Krallen über seinen Körper. 

Er lächelt. 

Ist das wirklich? 

Seine Augen sind dankbar. 

Kann das sein? 

Und wieder fahren meine Krallen über seine Brust. Wie von Sinnen ... 

Er ist dankbar ... 

Seine braunen Augen lächeln. 

Ich weiß, ich bin verrückt. 

Ich hasse die Dunkelheit nicht ... ich fürchte sie auch nicht mehr. Ich fürchte das Licht ... 

Das Licht des Mondes. 

Ich hasse meinen Bruder nicht. Ich habe Mitleid mit ihm. Als einziger. 

Ich hasse niemanden. Nicht die Dunkelheit, nicht meinen Bruder, auch nicht den Mond. 

Ich fürchte den Mond, aber ich hasse ihn nicht. 

Ich hasse niemanden. 

Außer mich selbst. 

Ich falle auf seinen toten Körper und alles verschwindet - auch der Mond, und sogar die Dunkelheit. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ui ... das ist ja noch krankhafter geworden, als ich es geplant habe. Vielleicht liegts ja daran, dass ich gerade den Herr der Ringe Soundtrack anhöre ... _

Diese ganzen dunklen Klänge ... und der Chor im Hintergrund ... da läufts mir kalt den Buckel runter. 

Eigentlich solls tragisch sein. Ich denke, es ist traurig. Und auch ziemlich verrückt. Oder krank. Wie manns nennen will. Aber in erster Linie finde ich es traurig. 

Hmmm ... 

Ist jemandem aufgefallen, dass in jedem ersten Satz bei einem neuen Absatz "Romulus" drinnensteht? Eigentlich wollte ich noch 'nen Absatz machen, und davon schreiben, wie die Lupins Romulus und Remus finden ... naja, habs dann aber doch weggelassen. Ich bin ein Fan der letzten Worte einer Geschichte (oder eines Kapitels). 

Wie findest du es? 

EbiPotter 

P.S.: Um mir zu sagen, wie du es findest, kannst du mir ruhig auch ein Review schreiben ... :) 


End file.
